hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Italy (Lucia Costantina Vargas)
Central Italy (中央イタリア Chūō Itaria) is a fan character (OC) of the series Hetalia: Axis Power. Her human name is Lucia Costantina Vargas '''(ルチア・コンスタンティナ・ヴァルガス Ruchia Konsutantina Varugasu) and she's the middle sister of the italian brother: older than ''Feliciano but younger than Lovino. {Critiques are allowed, just comment on my profile.} Names's meaning '''''Lucia (ルチア Ruchia) is a name of latin origin from the word "lux" ("light") and means "bright" or "shining". Probably was assigned, in ancient Rome, to babies who born at dawn or on bright days like Lucio. In the Christian world is the name of the saints Lucia Filippi (Rome) and Lucia (Siracusa). The others are the beate Lucia Bartolini Rucellai (Florence, protectress of Rucellai's family), Lucia da Caltagirone (Salerno) and Lucia da Settefonte (near Bologna). Costantina (コンスタンティナ Konsutantina) is a female variant of "Constantine" ("Costantino" in italian). At first was a latin cognomen, a "nickname" indicating a particular characteristic of a person, subsequently this name assumed a meaning (like every latin name) from the verb "consto" or the participle "costans", that means, "stand still", "stay firm","don't waver","the one who has firmness." It was also the name of the Roman Emperor Constantine who, as legend has wanted, has been baptized at the point of death and he assumed the nickname of "Christian-Roman emperor" because of his great tolerance towards the Christian people. Appearance She looks like a young, twenty-one-year-old woman with slightly wavy hair, medium brown and medium length. Once she kept them long, but with the advent of the Unification of Italy initially she had been cuts them short (They not reached her shoulders) then, at the end of the war, she decided to let them grow because, in her opinion, they stoned with her classical way to be. She usually wears elegant clothes, for her to appear important, like white shirts lined with lashes and tight black skirts. Posture always erect, almost regal in some ways, and dry physical without curves too accentuated. Her dark eyes, of an emerald green, seem perennially serious or lost in the void, wandering in a separate world. She has two scars behind her back: one, the smallest, passes horizontally close to her waist and through a quarter of her back, the other, bigger, begins after her shoulder and cross vertically her back until the scar reaching the first and crossing slightly it. They represent respectively the Battle of Tolentino in 1815 and the fall of the Second Roman Republic in 1849. The curl, typical of the brothers, lies right and in the center. Obviously it is an erogenous zone, so she doesn't want someone touch it. It represents her geographical position, at the center of Italy. Causual outfit Lucia usually wears white shirts, short black skirt and black ballerina with a bit of heel. She doesn’t love too loose clothes because of her ties with the Chatholic Church, but it doesn’t mean, for her, get dressed too much especially in summer. During winter she prefers wears jeans and jerseies for no suffer the cold. She has also a necklace with a christian cross, symbol of her faith into religion (even now it’s not so big). When there are important events Lucia loves wears long dresses, elegants and refined. Traditional outfit in progress Military outfit in progress Personality Lucia is a grumpy woman, irascible, superb, proud, messy and cowardly. She considers her arts and knowledge superior to any other nation, and she is also considers herself the author of the literature of other nation such as England. Most of the time, she’s serious and clumsy to her similiars, especially with those who harass or annoy her like France, Austria and Prussia, yet she’s also a friendly, sunny, and sympathetic person thanks to the great sensibility she’s equipped with. She’s get angry very easily, it’s enough really little things to blow her nerves and unleash her bad words repertoire, but she doesn’t blasphemies because of a rigid Christian education after the fall of the Roman Empire (even her faith has a little faded, she doesn’t abandoned its because she doesn’t judge wrong religion). As a child she was very capricious and malleable, because of this she learned any subject or rule even though her grandfather Rome had to work a lot at her birth because of her rebellious nature. When she grow up and learning on her own, her malleability has disappeared into rigidity, and now the Italian appears to be a marble statue physically and in some psychological traits: firmness. Though she’s a Vargas, she has this peculiarity which turns out if in trouble or needs it, she’s capable of great solidity even in the toughest moments, sometimes it has pushed her to take on the classic iron fist despite there have been very few events that have spurred her to that point - mostly problems in the borders. In contrast she’s fragile, conditioned by her own feelings, preventing her from doing as she should, and forcing her, because of her pride, to build a wall of appearances around her. She has borrowed from the Roman Empire one of the great characteristics of the Romans: the patientia. Unlike the Italian, this term doesn’t mean "patience” but “endurance”, being able to undergo, undergo and undergo again, suffer, endure the hundred blades in the chest and get back up, so Lucia. Little Attention: patientia is not self-control. The Italian doesn’t know how to control herself. It’s about resisting, transforming wounds into weapons, not controlling them. She is, therefore, dreadful, there is no surrender without fighting or even there is no surrender in certain cases. She has been raised with these values. However, unfortunately, this doesn’t imply good military prowess, the wars, if not all, most of them she lost and lose them. Only with allies or in particular cases she won, in others she was defeated, and there is also a lack of interest on the part of the girl who prefers one of her precious books to a weapon in her hands. She admires her grandfather so much, she keeps his memoires in the language (she uses florentine accent, the Italian standard, the closest to latin) in ideas (all things that he has taught her like virtue, for example) in ways of doing and in traditions (the saltarello was a typical Roman dance). Her arrogant attitude derived from her past events besides the rich culture of her country, a great boon, she considers herself superior to the others nations for the huge cultural heritage formed by the gratest italian artists, architets and literary writers. Despite the long years of scientific, classical and literary studies she hasn’t lost her christian faith. Lucia believe in God, attends the church and follows some important tradition, but she never (and can’t) say that God exist or no. She is, for christian influence, slightly homophobic: thinks that homosexuals can get married because is a form of love and they can make marriages like normal people, but this is an unnatural, irregular, love form. Relationship Lovino Romano Vargas/South Italy Main Article: [http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/South_Italy South Italy] Lovino is her old brother and she love him very much. Lucia see him as a protective figure even sometimes they quarrel. They fought together against Austria during the Battle of Tolentino and she asked his help during napoleonic conquests, in 1798, for throwing out frenchmen in her Roman Republic. Feliciano Veneziano Vargas/North Italy Main Article: [http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/North_Italy North Italy] Feliciano is the little brother of Lucia. She loves him like her big brother and in the past helped him during the first italian indipendence war and Feliciano helped her for defending her Roman Republic (in 1849) attacked by French. Romulus Caesar Vargas/Ancient Rome (or Grandpa Rome) Main Article: Ancient Rome Lucia was the first Italy born. Romulus taught her latin, Romans culture and religion, prohibiten her to learn ancient greek and greek philosopy. The education in Ancient Rome was very strich and disciplined, you had to study only what the government (or your pater familias) wantend you to learn, so Lucia learn only what Rome wanted her to learn. However, he loved her and she loved and loves him, so much that she’ll never forget the teachings of Rome, bringing them to today. (for example: her italian accent is very similiar to latin, contraly her brothers who lost this “perfect” italian that she defens with all herself). Feliks Łukasiewicz/Poland Main Article: Poland They are friends, although their meeting is quite recent, in fact dates back to 1849. The Polish had come in Central Italy as a military assistance to the Roman Republic after Rome was besieged by the French and, then, he’s mentioned in the Italian anthem and Italy in the Polish anthem. Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia Main Article: Prussia They are friends (mostly drinking) although the Italian doesn’t love so much the prussian. Their friendship began in 1198, during the first Crusade, when the Teutonic Order was born. Armed fellow fighters, they fought together until about 1250, when Lucia decided to leave the military road and jump into the intellectual one thanks to the Scola Siciliana, and became the independent communes of Florence. In certain ways we can say she saw him born. They later found themselves in the Congress of Vienna and, in particular, in the Italian-Prussian alliance, also known as the Third Italian War of Independence, on March 28, 1866. We can say that Gilbert is the only one who she doesn’t really feel hate, despite his and his brother terrible behavior on her during World War II. Roderich Eldestein/Austria Main Article: Austria Their relationship is not one of the best, since they met. The Medician dynasty, which had been left with only one childless component, had now dried up and it was replaced by the Habsburg-Lorraine, who became part of the Habsburg branch thanks to the marriage between the Archduke Maria Teresa d'Asburgo and Francesco Stefano di Lorena. The entry of the new family into the Grand Duchy of Tuscany should have included this territory into austrian possessions but they decided to keep the territories and, consequently, the respective crowns separate. Despite the decision, however, the austrian attempted to impose on her, for example, to oblige her to suppress an intellectual book because according to him was unfit, he also disagreed the Grand Duchy’s freedom of press. The Risorgimento worsened their already unstable relations with the battle of Tolentino in 1815, the siege of Ancona on May 8, 1849, and the conquest of the Grand Duchy of Tuscany on May 28, 1849. Although she hates him, in any case she owes him a big thank (that she will never say) to having returned to her the Grand Duchy of Tuscany during the Vienna Congress. Francis Bonnefoy/France Main Article: France Nowadays Lucia can’t even see the French how she hates him. Even though they don’t appear, they were great friends: France has supported Florence and the Medici family for many years even during the instability period of the 15th century (he helps the Florentine Republic set up after the expulsion of the Medici). Although she was later forced to support Spain (in those periods vicious enemy of France) their relations were good, especially thanks to Caterina de 'Medici, first, wife of Henry II, then guard of Charles IX, and were also allied in the war against Charles V -Lega of Cognac. The situation remained great for centuries, until Napoleon’s arrival. Initially, like all the Italians, she greatly admired the general, but as a result of increasingly pungent choices only to increase his power, confidence in Francis and in his beloved commander collapsed until it disappeared. The Napoleonic period for the two was the most unstable one, surrounded by continual quarrels and reconciliations which ended on March 21, 1801, when the French suppressed the Grand Duchy of Tuscany with the Kingdom of Etruria, removing at the Italian girl the last territory of her property. From that moment on, their relationship was broken. There was a last moment of reconciliation during the Unity of Italy (Plombières agreements) but the Armistice of Villafranca, the betrayal of Napoleon III, reversed again and for the last time the situation. Kiku Honda/Japan Main Article: Japan Lucia meet Kiku during the Second World War but they never talk together unless for important things. After the war they started to talk because he sometimes visited her at Florence and nowdays they have a little friendship link. There are many japanese tourist at Florence, one of the most popular tourist destination, especially students who come for studies or their curiosity. Antonio Fernàndez Carriedo/Spain Main Article: Spain The relationship between the italian and spanish is rather neutral, they have a small friendship’s link just because they share Lovino. In the past, they have always been quite ambiguous, one allies then enemies and allies again, the culprits are also the lords/grand dukes of Lucia who have constantly danced between France and Spain for keep good relations with the firts and receive benefits from the second. Even during spanish domination period in Italy, despite she enjoyed the total support of Spain, the italian was almost forced to accept it as it was imposed by her superiors who were helped by spanish to return in Florence after the expulsion in 1494 (Piero de’ Medici was throw out in 1494 with all the other Medici’s components). Arthur Kirkland/England Main Article: England in progress Ivan Braginski/Russia Main Article: Russia in progress National Symbol Corbezzolo or Daisy (National Flower) Italy doesn't have a real national flower and, because of this, there are many theories about Italy's national flower. The most accredited flower is the "Corbezzolo" (or "Arbutus") because its colors remind Italy's flag: green the'' leaves'', white the flowers ''and '''red' the fruits. Another flower that is always used as Italy national flower is the Daisy, or "Margherita" in italian, because its white remind the same color of Italy's flag. Red Lily (Lucia's ancient National Flower) Red Lily or "Giglio Rosso" or "Florence Lily" ("Giglio di Firenze") in italian was (and is) the symbol and national flower of Florence ("Firenze" in italian). In reality the Florence Lily is more similiar to an iris mixed with a lily, in fact remind a flower which born around the city, the Germanic iris ("Iris Germanica"). We don't know much about the origin of this symbol, but It's thought that it was born from the fact that the Florence Lilies were florid in Florence; another theory speaks of his birth during the foundation of Florence by the Romans in 59 BC which name in latin was Florentia, because the city was created in spring during festivities in honor of the goddess Flora. Plus, as i said before, around the city grew many Iris. At the beginnig the lily was '''white in a red background, but when the Ghibellines were expelled in 1251, the Guelfs inverted the colors: ''red in a white background''. Azure or Savoia Blue (Italy national color) ''Azure'' or ''Savoia Blue'' is the national color of Italy and its national football team. Before ''Azure'' the italian national football team used to use as national color the ''white'', but then they had to change it in Azure because was the old Italy's color when it was "Reign of Italy". Its called also ''Savoia Blue'' beacuse was the color symbol of the royal family ''"Savoia"'. Category:Female Countries Category:Female oc Category:Oc Category:Female Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters